Just One Day
by PokeSpLover
Summary: It's the day Yellow's been waiting for for a very long time! Her first date with Red. It's been almost a year since she told him that she loved him. But what will be Red's response? Will he feel the same way, or will her just tell her that he doesn't. Here's that SpecialShipping fic I promised ya! Mentions of other shippings.


**A/N: Heya once again! This is Just One Day! My sixth (I think) story! It's the SpecialShipping fic I promised you! But first, where the title comes from isn't obvious, so I'll explain it. The title 'Just One Day' comes from the one day it takes for Yellow's and Red's lives to change forever. Now I won't tell you what happens. You've probably already figured it out or it's super obvious and I don't wanna be a spoiler even if I spoiled the ending of Catching Fire for my classmates. Review, enjoy, and follow!**

'_Red, I told you I loved you, but you didn't seem to care. Why?'_

That was what I used to think for a long time before I got a note from Red.

_Dear Yellow,_

_I'm sorry if you feel like I'm neglecting you. I'm just so busy accepting challenges and all. So to make up for it...Tomorrow. Just you and me. All day. Sound good to you?_

_-Red_

That was the letter I recieved from Red. I wrote back to him a little while after, sending my Butterfree to go and give it to him.

_Sure! I'd be happy to spend a day with you! Where?_

I heard my phone ring. It was a text message from Red.

_Haha... Why are we sending letters when we have phones? And um... How's about Cerulean Cape?_

_- Red_

I blushed and giggled. Us... Me and Red. Me and Red! In Cerulean Cape! One of the most romantic spots on the planet!

_Sure! What time?_

_- Yellow_

_Around 8:30?_

_- Red_

_= ) See ya tomorrow then!_

_- Yellow_

_= ) Yeah. Bye!_

_- Red_

I began to bounce on my bed while squealing like a little school girl. I'd waited ages for that to happen. I'm one of the only Pokédex Holders who weren't coupled up. Blue and Silver were engaged, I heard that Gold was planning on proposing to Crystal, Ruby and Sapphire were... Sort of in a relationship, Green's dating a Johto Gym Leader (Or so I heard) named Jasmine, Diamond's having a hard time asking Platina to be his girlfriend, even with Blue's help, and Black and White are... Getting bumpy? My phone rang again. It was Blue.

_Hey, Yellow! Did Red ask you out already? _

_-Blue_

My face turned red. _How'd she know?_

_Blue! How'd you know!?_

_- Yellow_

_Red asked me if it was the right time to take you out! So sweet~_

_- Blue_

_Arceus, she is so gonna blackmail me with that..._ I thought.

It was already Friday afternoon and I couldn't find anything to wear, so I called up Blue and White. They were both fashionably late. "Ehe.. Sorry, Silver got kinda... Overprotective again." I giggled. Ever since Silver asked Blue (very shyly and in front of all of us too) to be his girlfriend, he was completely overprotective of her... But Blue didn't seem to mind. "Black and I fought... Again." Before I could make a comment, Blue put an arm around White's shoulders. "If you love something, let it go. If he comes back he was always yours. If he doesn't... He never was." White blushed red in embarrassment. We were both surprised by Blue's poetic side. Blue began to laugh. "I'm just kidding! You shouldn't believe that stuff! You're just getting bumpy! It'll be over soon, don't worry." She said, wiping a tear of her eye. White put on a scowl.

After a few more minutes of their nonsense, I told them about my petty-ish dilemma and they both screamed: "Shopping spree!" At the same time. I groaned as I was dragged to the nearest botique. "Why are we even going shopping!? I have lots of clothes plus I don't have any money!" I complained. Blue wagged a finger in front of my face. "Oh, honey. I'll take care of that for you. And you have a lot of _farm _clothes. Not casual ones." I crossed my arms.

At the botique, Blue shoved a pile of random (seemingly random, but I knew that Blue had this scenario prepared for) clothes into my arms and locked me in a dressing room. "You're not coming out until you try every single one of those on." White said through the door. I sighed. No way they were gonna let me out until they find something that catches their eyes. I just hoped it wasn't too revealing, wait, scratch that, I just hoped that it wasn't revealing at all. I heard Blue and White's conversation. "Hey, White, do you think we should call Ruby?" Blue asked. "Senior Ruby... Sure, why not?" I heard the dialing of a cellphone, which was probably Blue's, then Ruby's irritated voice. "What!? I'm getting my afternoon beauty nap!" I heard Blue sigh. "That's no way to talk to your senior." She said, sounding slightly irritated at his... Femininity. "Oh, Senior Blue. Ehe, sorry... I didn't know that was you." Blue sighed again. "Yellow's having boyfriend trouble. A wardrobe malfunction to be exact. Come here. Now." The last part she said in a bossy tone. "B-But what if Senior Silver sees me with you? He'll kill me!" Ruby whined. I began to fit clothes, not wanting to get scolded by Blue. First up was a cream-colored V-neck sweater and a brown miniskirt. When I came out, Blue held a clipboard. White nodded and smiled. Blue checked something. Next was a blue hoodie dress. They shook their heads at the same time. After three more, I was putting on my sixth outfit, an orange sleeveless shirt and white shorts, when Ruby came. "Finally!" I heard Blue scream. "Pshh, please. I was picking out an outfit." I could sense Blue's irritation even through the door. I stepped out. My three fellow Pokédex Owners started examining me. "Well, first of all," Ruby started. "That outfit does not look appropriate in the middle of fall." White nodded. "Second of all, it contrasts, in a bad way, with your blonde hair." Blue nodded. I rolled my eyes. They shooed me back into the dressing room. I looked at the seventh and the last outfit. It was a sleeveless white dress with golden accentations that matched my hair, it was fitted at the waist but spread out below that. It reached a few inches below my knees.

"Wow." White and Ruby said with awe. Blue gave me a knowing smile. "Are you sure you can handle the cold in that?" White asked. Before I could respond, Blue walked towards me and put an arm around my shoulders like she did with White almost two hours before that. "Anything for her Red." I blushed. White smiled and Ruby patted my back. I changed into my clothes. Then they whisked me off to another part of the shop to pick out shoes. After a bit of petty squabbling, they presented me with a pair of white platfrorm sandals. "So that when he kisses you, you won't have that much trouble." I may have been nineteen, but I was still short. Well at least my curves are more defined... When we were at the counter, I reached for my wallet, but Blue gave her credit card. "No worries. I'm doing this for love." She said.

That night, long after Blue, White and Ruby left, I was in my room sitting on my bed, my Pikachu, Chuchu, was beside me. I stroked her head gently. "Oh Chuchu, I'm so nervous for tomorrow." She looked up at me with her large, brown eyes. "Chu...?" She asked. I remembered that I hadn't told her. "Oh, that's right. You don't know yet. I'm going on a date with Red tomorrow!" I said happily. She smiled at me. I put my hand on her head and read her thoughts._ 'Took him long enough to ask...' _I blushed. "Well... He has been busy..."

'_That's not an excuse.'_

I rolled my eyes and just lay down. Chuchu hopped off the bed and onto the comforter I always layed out for her. She quickly fell asleep. I looked at the stars through the window. In front of my bed, then I checked the clock on my side table. It read: 9:59 pm._ 'If you wanna wake up early, you have to sleep now.' _I told myself. Sure enough, I fell asleep soon after. _  
_


End file.
